Shattered dreams : la lettre d'adieu
by s-ia0803
Summary: Tom écrit une lettre à Bill lui expliquant les raisons de son départ. Alors qu'il lit la lettre, Bill réalise les sentiments de son frère, et comprend que ceux-ci sont trop intenses pour qu'il puisse rester à ses côtés. T pour allusion à de l'inceste.


**Shattered dreams : La lettre d'adieu  
**  
Appuyé contre le mur de la chambre, je tente de discerner du mouvement derrière la porte entre-baillée de sa salle de bain. Il n'est toujours pas sortit de sous la douche. Je peux encore entendre le bruit des gouttes se fracassant contre le sol après avoir dévalé les courbes de son corps. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la chair de poule. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je pars. Parce que je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de pensée envers mon petit frère. Mon jumeau.

J'ai déposé ma lettre d'adieu sur le meuble, juste à côté de sa trousse de maquillage. Je sais qu'il va en avoir besoin très vite, pour utiliser sa crème hydratante. Il la lira rapidement. Je ne peux pas imaginer quelle sera sa réaction. Il ne m'en voudra pas trop, j'espère. Mais je fais ça pour nous. Nous deux, le groupe, nos fans, tout le monde.

J'entends l'eau se stopper et la porte de la cabine de douche grincer légèrement. Ca y est, il a finit, bientôt le moment de vérité. Un bruit de frottement de tissu me parvient. Il s'habille. Plus que quelques instants. Puis enfin, il farfouille dans son vanity à la recherche de sa précieuse crème, pour s'arrêter brusquement seulement quelques instants plus tard. Il l'a vu.

Il déplie la feuille et s'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire. Je le sais, je peux voir son ombre se dessiner sur un des murs d'un blanc aveuglant de la pièce.

J'appuie mon dos contre le mur et me laisse glisser contre, en fermant les yeux, me remémorant mes paroles.

***  
« Cher petit frère,

Une lettre de ma part doit surement te surprendre. C'est toi qui es doué avec ce genre de choses normalement, pas moi. Mais là, vois-tu, ce que j'ai à te dire est bien trop dur pour pouvoir te l'avouer en face.  
Ce que nous vivons depuis quelques années, toi, moi, Georg et Gsutav, est un véritable rêve. Un rêve que nous avions en commun depuis bien longtemps. Nous nous somme battus pour arriver à le concrétiser. Et finalement, nous y sommes parvenus. Et regarde nous à présent. Au sommet de la gloire, des milliers de filles à travers le monde, nous adulant.

Tu brilles dans ton rôle de leader. Tu es naît pour ça. Pour être sur le devant de la scène et briller. Tu rayonnes tellement quand tu tiens un micro entre tes mains. Tu l'as tellement voulu, maintenant, tu l'as. Je suis si fier de toi.

Je ne voudrais pas te priver de tout ça...mais ce que je garde en moi depuis longtemps maintenant pourrait nous mettre en péril. Pas simplement notre carrière mais également ce lien qui nous uni en tant que frères. Ce lien que beaucoup nous envie et qui nous est très précieux.

Tu dois bien te demander de quoi je veux parler. Je pensais que mettre par écrit mes sentiments allait être plus simple mais finalement, c'est tout aussi dur...je voudrais juste te demander une chose avant que je ne me lance. S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Pour rien.

Je t'aime, tu le sais. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je ne t'aime pas de la bonne façon. Pas de la façon qui m'est permise. Plus que mon frère, plus que mon jumeau, plus que mon autre moitié...comme mon âme soeur. »

Je sais qu'en lisant ces lignes, il écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Est-ce qu'il comprend réellement le sens profond de mes propos ou s'imagine-t-il quelque chose de plus spirituel? Non petit frère, il n'y a pas de sens caché dans ces mots. Juste la pure vérité. Mon coeur mis à nu.

***  
« Je m'en suis aperçu depuis quelques temps déjà. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais trop rien moi-même. Ton sourire franc, tes yeux, ta fragilité, je ne sais pas. Peut-être toi tout simplement.

Je te jure, que j'ai tout essayé pour ne pas ressentir tout ça, pour t'oublier. Tu te souviens, il y a quelques mois en arrière quand plus de filles que d'ordinaire défilaient dans ma chambre, et se prélassaient sous mes doigts? Vous ne saviez pas ce qui m'arrivait, et tu venais souvent me voir pour tenter de me faire avouer. Un million de fois j'ai essayé de te dire dans ces instants là, un million de fois j'ai levé la tête et croisé ton regard, et un million de fois, ce regard m'a dissuadé. Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça.

Je crois bien que c'est la seule chose sur laquelle nous ne serons jamais d'accord. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dise, je le sais, je te connais par coeur. Je n'aurai pas eu la force d'entendre ces horribles mots de rejet franchir la barrière de tes lèvres. Non, jamais. J'aurai certainement commis l'irréparable. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, et je sais que même si je te dégoûte à l'instant présent, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux non plus.

J'ai donc pris les devants...je vais partir. Je ne pouvais simplement pas le faire sans t'expliquer. Je n'ai rien dit aux autres, je te le laisse le soin de le faire. Tu peux leur dire que ton frère est anormal ou leur inventer un mensonge pour me protéger...peu m'importe. Non rien n'importe que toi.

Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai un jour. Peut-être quand je serai soigné de toi. En attendant, j'espère que tu auras réussi à me pardonner et que tu m'accueilleras à bras ouverts, en faisant table rase du passé.

Au revoir,  
Tom, ton frère, à jamais. »

Je pousse un soupir tremblotant et me relève, en essuyant mon baggy sous mes fesses. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil dans l'entre-baillement de la porte et t'observe un instant. Tu tiens toujours la lettre dans ta main et regarde devant toi, complètement prostré. Tes yeux sont vides et distants. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais ça.

Je me dirige à pas de loups vers la porte de la chambre en récupérant mon sac au passage. En sortant, je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi et ferme la porte en silence. Je ne veux alerter personne. Je descends les escaliers, plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur. Dans le hall, je me fais tout petit et sors par une porte dérobée, que le gérant nous avait montré en arrivant pour que nous puissions sortir incognito.

Je sors dans le froid glacial de la nuit, et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Je regarde les étoiles en souriant. J'ai pris la bonne décision, je le sais. Mes jambes avancent toutes seules, me dirigeant je ne sais où...je vais me fier à elles, sans me retourner en espérant simplement que la vie t'apportera toujours tout ce dont tu as besoin et ce dont tu rêves. 

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Petit OS inspiré par un photo montage. Pourrait peut-être donner lieu à une fiction, je ne sais pas.**  
**


End file.
